Snowballs
by Snoaz
Summary: The first snowball against the window Silver passed off as an incident - even though he did not wholly believe in such a thing. Gold/Silver. Happy new year!


**A/N:**

**Just a small fluffy-kind-of piece to wish all my readers the best for the new year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**

* * *

**

Snow Balls

Snow was falling, thick and heavy – making the ice on the ditches and canals crack under the pressure of so much weight. The world had been transformed within a mere twenty-four hours: from chilly, grey weather with frost in the air to a picture-perfect landscape of candy houses and laughter in the streets. Everyone seemed to be outside, either to play in the snow or to clear the lawns; all the while taking in the breathtaking scenery.

The boy walking up the street, though, didn't have the time (or the patience) to look at the frosty trees and roofs - he had, simply put, more pressing matters on his mind.

At least, he hoped he had. You never knew with that guy.

As soon as he reached the snowy house, almost identical to the other buildings in the street save for a complete lack of holiday decorations, Gold reached for the bell and waited a good twenty seconds before the door was answered. He was sure Silver already knew who to expect; and the sore face that appeared once the door had opened, affirmed his claim.

"Gold. What do you want."

"Happy almost-New Year to you too!" the boy in question answered with a wide grin, deftly ignoring the air of annoyance his friend was practically _oozing_. (He'd always been good in that).

"If you're simply too impatient to wait for the first with the greetings, then I'm by no means surprised," Silver stated glaringly, "but please don't bother _me _with your issues."

"Oh, don't worry," Gold grinned. "I'm not here for the greetings – you'll get those in a few days, promise. I'm just here for the snow, see."

"Surely even you can see that that is a reasoning of _nothing_, since there's snow everywhere?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gold answered, not bothered by the implied insult (though truthfully, also not entirely listening). "But all that white stuff is no fun when you're alone; I mean, well, it _is_, but if would be more fun if there's someone to throw it at, right?"

He grinned.

Silver stared.

The grin widened. "Oh, it will be fun, and everyone knows you could use some of _that _– hey, you, don't slam the door in my face!"

With difficulty, he could prevent said action from happening – at the cost of quite a painful foot. "What do you think you're doing, you clown?" he yelled, hopping around at one leg.

"It's your fault for putting a foot in-between a closing door," Silver deadpanned, not showing any sympathy.

Not that he'd been expecting that. Honestly.

"Then have a battle with me!" Gold stated, already reaching for his poke balls and taking on the 'I dare you for a match' stance.

He _swore _that the corner of Silver's mouth lifted a little. "Though it's an improvement from your first plan, I still got better things to do."

And he shut the door.

…well, that was just great. But it was not as though Gold cared. I mean, he had _plenty _of other friends he could have a snowball fight with; _real _friends. Not ones that shut the door in his face and had no definition of fun.

He put both hands to his sides, deliberating where to go now - before resigning with a sigh. "Dang that guy," he grumbled, and stooped to make a snowball.

* * *

The first snowball against the window Silver passed off as an incident – even though he did not wholly believe in such a thing.

The second one could easily be ignored as not-have-happened.

The third one too.

The fourth one made him frown a little.

The fifth one changed 'little' to 'very.'

The sixth one tightened his left fist.

The seventh one his right.

The eight one brought stupid thoughts about a stupid boy to mind.

The ninth one transformed those stupid thoughts into malevolent ones.

The tenth one made him jump up and storm out of the door.

* * *

"I'm _only _doing this because I don't want my window demolished," Silver said pointedly.

"Of course, buddy," Gold grinned, continuing to collect snow like a real pro.

"I'm _not _your –" Silver snarled, before a snowball landed in his face.

Well, that conversation just had to wait.


End file.
